What Your Eyes Can Do
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Sesshoumaru is wishing he'd just stayed home when he sees her across the room. Her eyes paralyze him, full of promises of great pleasures to come. It was supposed to be a one night stand, but will one night be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha & co. belong to the illustrious Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own the song Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. **

_**Note: This story definitely earns its rating, so if you don't enjoy loads of citrusy goodness then you might want to skip this one. This is my first oneshot and my first songfic too, so I hope you enjoy it!**_

**What Your Eyes Can Do**

He really didn't want to be there, not in the slightest. His friends had nearly dragged him to the club, claiming that he needed to loosen up, have some fun, and get laid. But he didn't know how to do this. He wasn't the clubbing type. He was more for fancy restaurants and charity events. He just wasn't comfortable in a room with enough flashing lights to induce a seizure, music loud enough to make his sensitive ears bleed, and the overwhelming stench of sweat, sex, and smoke thick in the air. It was too crowded and people kept bumping into him so he'd positioned himself out of the way at the bar, leaning against it with his drink in one hand while he simply observed the crowd.

_I hold on so nervously_

_To me and my drink_

_I wish it was cooling me_

'Some friends,' he thought with a frown. They'd abandoned him almost immediately to dance in the pulsing throng of bodies in the center of the room. He felt so awkward, out of his element and alone. He wasn't used to feeling insecure, but it seemed inevitable. He was going to be standing there all night while his traitorous friends enjoyed themselves.

_But so far, has not been good_

_It's been shitty_

_And I feel awkward, as I should_

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment, giving them a temporary reprieve from the blinding flashing that was already giving him a headache. 'Why am I here again?' he wondered bitterly. This night was going to go down in the history books as one of, if not **the** crappiest night of his life. Really, how it was possible that this was 'the place' to meet women he just couldn't comprehend. Even the name was irritating. Who would want to frequent a place called 'On the Rocks'?

_This club has got to be_

_The most pretentious thing_

_Since I thought you and me_

Opening his eyes again, he allowed his gaze to travel over the crowd. He'd almost missed her, but as his mind processed what he'd just seen his eyes snapped back to the goddess that was staring back at him. Her brilliant blue eyes seemed to flicker in the ever changing light and he watched as her lips slowly curved into a small, seductive smile. Immediately his mind was going places it shouldn't have, but he was unable to keep from picturing just how beautiful she would look out of that little blue dress that clung so nicely to her perfect curves. He didn't need to use his imagination. He could see just how nicely she was shaped, and his free hand twitched at his side while the other clutched his drink just a bit tighter.

_Well I am imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

'She would look incredible naked on this Sesshoumaru's bed.' He didn't usually bring girls back to his place as he didn't like the way their scent would cling to his sheets, curtains, hell, even the carpet, but he didn't have any objection to sweeping that hot little thing into his arms and carrying her off to his penthouse. He had a sneaking suspicion that she smelled just as amazing as she looked. He wanted to make his way across the crowded dance floor to her side and introduce himself but he couldn't make his feet cooperate. She had to be there with someone. There was no way such a beauty could be alone.

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

The way her eyes still held his made his heart beat faster and he could already feel his poor neglected cock stirring in his jeans. She was just what he needed, but he had no idea how to approach her. Women came to him. Women worshipped him for his looks, for his body, for his name, for his money, and for his power, but this woman, she didn't look like she'd be the slightest bit impressed by any of it. The heat of her gaze made it feel like she was already touching him, teasing him, and he needed her to move. He needed her to sway those sexy hips while she crossed the dance floor. She had to do something because if she just stood staring at him for much longer he was sure to explode right there.

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

It felt like she was undressing him with her eyes. There was so much happening in those flashing blue orbs, so many promises of all she could do to him. She wasn't just undressing him. She was kissing him, trailing her tongue over his hot flesh, and dragging her nails down his chest. He could almost feel her hands, her lips, and her tongue.

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

He couldn't help but wonder: if she could affect him so with just her eyes, what could she do to him if she **did **move? He couldn't believe she was still holding eye contact. Sure, he knew he was gorgeous, but the perfection of the goddess across the room made him feel like a nerd after the prom queen or a pauper after the princess, something he'd never experienced before. Never in his life had Sesshoumaru Taisho felt that there was something he didn't deserve, something he couldn't have if he wanted it. But this girl, it felt like he could never reach her, that no matter how hard he tried he would never make it to her on the other side of the room. He was sure that as soon as he moved she would disappear.

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

He barely contained a threatening growl as he watched another male approach her, getting her attention and causing her to break off the incredible connection they'd shared. He watched her smile and nod and then she was gone, disappearing into the crowd with the guy that had the balls to approach her. He downed the rest of his drink before turning around and ordering another. He might have had a shot but he'd blown it, freezing like a pathetic little fool instead of going and getting what he wanted… her.

_I hold out for one more drink_

_Before I think_

_I'm looking too desperately_

He'd returned to his previous position; drink in one hand and his back against the bar as he scanned the crowd. This time though, he wasn't just looking casually. No, he was looking for something specific, for some**one** in particular. He had to find her. Maybe she would decide she didn't like the guy she'd disappeared with. Maybe he would get another chance.

_But so far has not been fun_

_I should just stay home_

_If one thing really means one_

He still couldn't believe how easily she'd immobilized him with just her eyes. He'd never felt as insignificant as he had while holding her gaze. It was decided. He hated night clubs. He was never coming to this place, or any place like it, ever again. He refused to return to the place where he'd lost. Sesshoumaru Taisho didn't lose.

_This club will hopefully_

_Be closed in three weeks_

_That would be cool with me_

He allowed his eyes to slide shut again, this time letting his mind provide images of the girl he'd missed out on. He knew that no one else would be adequate now. He wanted her in his bed tonight or no one at all, so in all likelihood he would be alone with only his memory to keep him company. She would be in his thoughts for a long time to come. No one had ever affected him so easily and inside his beast was purring its agreement. It wanted a taste of her just as badly as he did.

_Well I'm still imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

His eyes finally, reluctantly opened. He couldn't stand there and fantasize about her. He was already painfully hard and he knew that it was visible. He was too well-endowed to hide his erection in any way. He needed to get out of there, get back to his penthouse apartment where he could wallow in his self-pity, or preferably fantasize about her while he eased the pain and pressure that was still growing in his jeans with every thought of her. He allowed himself one last scan of the room before he would force his way through the crowd to the exit.

_Well, I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

She was back! He was almost convinced for a moment that he was just imagining her standing there where she'd been a few minutes earlier, but the heat in her gaze proved to him that she was real and really there, alone and looking at him like she wanted to devour him whole, something he would have no objections to at all. Again he found that his feet just wouldn't respond and he was stuck staring into her eyes.

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

It was like she was fucking him with her eyes and it was fabulous. He watched as her gaze slowly traveled down his body, seeing her smirk as she noticed the unmistakable bulge in his pants. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or proud. She definitely had an approving look on her face when their eyes met once more and he decided on proud. She knew what he had to offer and she certainly wasn't unimpressed. His beast was snarling in his mind, demanding he go claim what was so obviously his but he still couldn't. She was just too enthralling and he was still half expecting her to disappear completely.

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

Kagome smirked; feeling rather smug that she'd somehow aroused and completely immobilized the beautiful male on the opposite side of the club. He was just what she was looking for and after waiting a moment just to make him squirm she began a slow progression to her prize. She watched his eyes widen a bit, a look of both panic and relief flickering in their golden depths. Deciding to torture him just a bit more, she broke eye contact with the demon she desired and redirected her course a bit so it no longer looked like she was approaching him. If he wanted her he would have to do something. He wouldn't do her any good paralyzed after all. She had plans for him and none of them included a sexy statue. No, he was going to need to move… a lot.

_Well, I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

When she turned and it looked like she was walking away he finally regained control of his limbs. 'This Sesshoumaru will not allow her to escape. Not this time.' His strides were slow and confident and he soon found her leaning against the bar a ways down from where he'd been stuck, looking like she was waiting for someone. He hoped beyond all hope that she was waiting for him. When their eyes met once more he knew… she was.

"Well look at that," she said in a playful voice. "You can move. Good. We'll have so much more fun if you participate."

"Is that a promise?"

"That depends on you," she nearly whispered while her hand came up, her fingers lazily tracing the muscles of his abdomen that she could see thanks to the way his shirt clung to him. His muscles twitched at her teasing touch and he had to fight not to throw her over his shoulder and fly home. "So? Your place nearby?"

"Not close enough," was all he said before his hands caught her hips and pulled her tightly against him, making sure she could feel just how much he wanted her as his lips caught hers in a passionate and rather impatient kiss. She moaned softly and his tongue found its way into her mouth, finally getting a taste of her. When he finally released her so she could catch her breath, Sesshoumaru lowered his head a bit more and he breathed her in deeply, his eyes rolling back in his head at her scent. It was amazing, delicious, and her arousal was so strong that he could tell she was already dripping wet for him.

Kagome allowed her head to tilt to the side, knowing that his instincts would demand he commit her scent to memory. She knew demons, especially of the canine variety, and she knew what to expect. She smiled wickedly. She was in for one hell of a night. She whimpered a bit in disappointment as he pulled back from her but when he took her hand and began to lead her towards the exit she could feel her entire body quiver in anticipation.

He led her to his car and before she knew what happened she was sitting on the hood on the passenger side with a very eager dog demon between her legs, nipping at her throat while his hands slid their way under the tight blue dress. His claws teased her sensitive skin, causing her to shiver delightfully. His body leaned in closer and soon Kagome found herself with her back pressed to the cold metal while he dominated her lips. She sighed in pleasure as she allowed him to control the kiss. She would get her turn eventually.

She felt as his lips moved down her throat and across her collarbone, brushing kisses over her covered breasts while his fingers hooked in the sides of her panties, sliding them down her legs before he stuffed them into his pocket. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized just what he intended to do right there in the parking lot, but as her knees were flipped over his shoulders she just couldn't make herself care. All thoughts other than 'Oh my fucking god,' fled her mind when his tongue traced her folds.

If it hadn't been quite so wonderful she might have found it in herself to blush when he spoke from his place between her legs. "So wet and ready for me. Delicious."

But as it was, he was the most talented guy she'd even met and she found herself wondering briefly if he could breathe through his ears before she was once again struck mindless as his tongue moved inside her. He had to have the longest tongue known to demon kind, not that she was complaining. She couldn't do much of anything besides moan and pant, which eventually turned into little breathless cries of "Deeper," "Right there," and "oh, Kami yes!" as he pushed her closer and closer to her first climax of the night.

She tasted amazing and Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his tongue out of her pussy long enough to fuck her. It was going to be a tough decision, that much was certain. He glanced up at her while he flicked his tongue over her clit and he watched as her back arched and she cried out to the heavens as she came. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and would have been the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard too if only she'd called out his name in her pleasure.

He decided to fix that immediately, and replaced his mouth with his hand, teasing her lightly before sliding one long elegant finger into her hot passage. He groaned as he felt just how tight she was. This was going to be the best fuck of his life. He made his way up her body until he was perched over her, not giving a damn if he dented his hood or not. Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to hers and their tongues danced as he allowed her to taste herself. He moved along her jaw towards her ear and just as he added a second finger he whispered in her ear, "Sesshoumaru. You should not be thanking the gods. You should be thanking this Sesshoumaru for your pleasure."

Kagome had almost missed it in her haze of pleasure, but his words eventually sank in. When his free hand pulled the front of her dress down past her breasts, baring her to the cool night air, she whimpered and when his lips wrapped around a hardened pink tip he finally got what he wanted. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "Oh yes, Sesshoumaru. Harder."

The demon smirked against her breast before suckling her nipple harder while his fingers slid in and out of her body at a torturously slow pace. After he'd worshipped both perfect peaks equally he moved his way back down her body, already craving the taste of her again. This time when he pushed her over the edge she cried out his name in ecstasy and he purred in pleasure, causing her to cum all over again. He slowly, lazily cleaned every drop of her juices from her folds and the insides of her thighs before doing the same with his fingers. All the while Kagome lay limply across the top of the car. She'd never cum so hard in her life and she was still floating somewhere in the stratosphere.

He was struck with male pride when he took in her dazed state before he helped her straighten her dress and lifted her into his arms like she weighed no more than a feather. He very carefully set her in the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt before he sprinted around the car and got in himself. He looked over at her and saw her blue eyes staring at him, freezing him with his hand halfway to the ignition to insert the key. For a moment he was afraid that she was going to say that she didn't want to go with him, but when she smiled and put her hand on his thigh he knew he was safe and he started the car.

"So, how long do I have to rest before we get there?"

He smirked smugly and was drawn in by another entrancing sound from her perfect lips as she laughed softly. It was just as beautiful as the sound of her calling out his name in pleasure. It took him a moment to remember she'd asked him a question. "My apartment is about fifteen minutes from here."

"Mmmm," she murmured. "Is that at legal or warp speed?"

He chuckled and heard her moan quietly, seeing her clench her thighs together out of the corner of his eye. "Somewhere in between," he answered honestly. "And what is it that you're moaning about now?" He watched her flush bright red and chuckled again, getting the same response. Apparently she liked the sound quite a bit. Seeing that she wasn't going to answer, he spoke again. "It is only fitting that you respond so to my voice, because your eyes are enough to make me ache for you."

The rest of the ride was filled with a comfortable silence and he couldn't help but steal glances at her where she sat beside him, looking like she'd never felt so wonderful in her life. He found that he rather liked that idea. He would be sure to be the best she'd ever had so that she could never forget him. His beast snarled in his mind, but he didn't have a clue as to why and the beast refused to explain. What was so wrong with wanting to make sure she never forgot him?

When he finally pulled into the parking garage beneath his building, Sesshoumaru was dying to touch her again. Her hand had stayed on his thigh for the entire ride, rubbing softly and every now and then giving a little squeeze, and he couldn't wait to have her hands on him, wrapped around his cock. Yes, he was certain that this was going to be a night neither of them would ever be able to forget.

He was helping her out of the car like the gentleman he was raised to be when he realized that he had no idea what her name was! Closing the door once she was out, he pressed her body between his and the side of the car, nuzzling into her neck and breathing her scent in deeply before he murmured in her ear. "Would you be so kind as to grace this Sesshoumaru with your name?"

She blushed as she realized what she'd allowed him to do to her before they'd even introduced themselves. "Kagome… My name is Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you, Kagome," he whispered into her ear before tracing the delicate rounded shell with his tongue. "Very, very nice." She moaned and the scent of her arousal spiked, reminding him just how much he wanted to get her into his apartment and his bed. He pulled back and took her hand in his, noticing how her small hand fit perfectly in his larger one. Their fingers interlocked and his heart thumped oddly in his chest for a moment before he shook away the sensation in favor of leading her to the private elevator right next to his parking spot.

He inserted and turned the key, the silver doors sliding smoothly open, and they stepped inside. He was a bit surprised that once the doors closed completely and the elevator began to move, she turned to stand in front of him, her right hand still locked with his left. Her left hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling his head down as she leaned up and kissed him, softly at first but growing more and more passionate. She pressed her breasts to his chest and he felt as her right knee lifted to slide her leg along his, his right hand reaching around to grab her ass. He smiled - really smiled - when she groaned in disappointment as the elevator stopped and the doors opened with a ding.

"You don't have to wait much longer," he said as she regretfully disentangled herself from him, still not taking back her hand. He led her through the sliding silver doors into the entryway of his penthouse apartment. He had the whole top floor to himself, loving the privacy and seclusion. He never was one for neighbors. He didn't even have to see the other tenants as he shared the elevator with no one and it was the only one to reach his floor.

Kagome looked around as he led her through the large space, flipping on a few lights as they went. It was beautiful. The whole place had an elegant but still masculine feel to it, and she felt that it fit him perfectly.

"Would you like something to drink? Wine maybe?"

"Wine, huh? Sounds alright. So tell me, what was a cultured guy like you doing in that club? You didn't look too happy to be there." She noticed his shoulders tense at her question. "You don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

He didn't know why he didn't want to tell her, he just didn't. He couldn't bring himself to say that he was there looking to get laid, even though that's exactly what they were doing. She hadn't even thought to tell him her name so it was obvious she wasn't looking for a relationship and he was just too busy for one even if he did want one, which he didn't… at least he was pretty sure he didn't.

He turned to where she was leaning up against the kitchen island and handed her a glass. "My friends wanted me to go. This Sesshoumaru does not usually frequent such a place."

Kagome smiled at the way he referred to himself in the third person. It was rather cute, though she was sure that it could be just as annoying if said in just a slightly different tone. "I'd never been there before either," she said offhandedly. "Glad I picked **that** club though."

"Are you now?" he said in a deep, seductive voice.

"Sure. Otherwise I wouldn't have a sexy dog demon ready to take me to bed. Where is that bed of yours anyways?" she asked in a curious but still teasing tone. She was ready to repay him for the parking lot and didn't know how much longer she could wait before she jumped him.

He recognized the glint in her eyes and set down his glass, taking her hand. She set down hers as well and allowed him to lead her down a hallway and into another beautifully decorated but still manly room. The curtains were dark, blood red velvet and the bed was covered with black silk sheets. All the furniture was a dark cherry and not a thing looked out of place.

"So are you really this neat or do you have a maid?" she asked with a laugh as she kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag.

"A maid. My work keeps me rather busy, so it is more convenient."

"Hmmm," she murmured as her hands started caressing his chest. Soon her hands were under his shirt and he was dying to feel more of her. He pulled his shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor, thoroughly pleased when her hands found their way to his jeans to unbutton and unzip them. Sliding one dainty hand inside, her palm brushed his erection through his boxers making him moan. He was amazed at how wonderful her touch felt. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced, and that was through his underwear!

Her hands moved to his sides and she began pulling his jeans lower and lower. He could do nothing but watch as she moved lower with them until she was on her knees and he was stepping out of the jeans pooled around his feet, Kagome tossing them to the side and out of her way. She looked up at him and their eyes met, sending a wave of fire through his body, from the top of his head to the tips of his fingers and toes. She ever so slowly pulled his boxers lower and lower until they were on the floor and she was face to face with his incredible arousal. She ran her palm along the length of it, purposely avoiding the tip, and heard him groan.

"It's even better than I imagined," she said with a smirk as she licked her lips. Sesshoumaru's head fell back and his eyes closed as she finally wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly stroking him. His eyes snapped open again though when he felt her slowly drag her tongue across the tip.

He watched her face as she did it again. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was in absolute bliss. He'd never seen a woman look quite so enthralled in what she was doing like that before. When her mouth opened and he felt the slick heat as her lips wrapped around the head, he was certain he was in heaven. She moved her hand and her mouth together in a torturously slow rhythm, her tongue every now and then flicking across the head and making him groan.

His right hand moved to rest on her head, his fingers wrapping in her hair, though he made sure not to move. He didn't want her to stop. He wasn't sure if he would ever want her to stop. It was just too wonderful for it to end. He could feel the amazing pulling sensation as she used just the perfect amount of suction and soon his knees were shaking and he had to fight to keep his hips from thrusting on their own. She looked up at him, her deep blue orbs sparking with mischief, and his golden eyes widened before rolling back in his head as she took more of him into her mouth, allowing his cock to slide into her throat.

'Does the woman have no gag reflex?' was his last thought before he felt his body begin to tense. He was close and when he opened his eyes, ready to warn her, he found that she knew. She had to know because she had the most wicked gleam in her eyes, and then her free hand, the one not stroking in time with the movements of her wonderful mouth, came up to cup his balls. At first it was a gentle touch but soon she had a firm hold on them.

She could feel that he was about to cum and she decided to drive him over the edge by carefully dragging her teeth down his length until just the head remained in her mouth. She sucked a bit harder while swirling her tongue over the tip and tugging lightly on his balls all at the same time, and fireworks went off behind his eyes as he climaxed. His hand tightened in her hair as his seed filled her mouth. He expected her to pull away, but she didn't. Instead she continued her ministrations, milking him of every drop he was worth.

When she finally released him, licking her lips in the most erotic way, he dropped to his knees before her, no longer able to keep himself upright in the wake of such a powerful orgasm. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her with every bit of passion and appreciation he could muster, tasting himself on her tongue, mixing with her sweet flavor that lingered on his own. Deciding that he needed more of her, his hands moved to the bottom of her dress and she lifted her arms, allowing him to remove it from her, leaving her completely bare for his perusal.

"That… was the most… the best… I…" Sesshoumaru mumbled between kisses as he showered her throat and shoulder with attention. "Thank you. Just… thank you."

Kagome giggled a bit, but her laughter was cut off when his hands found her breasts and he squeezed them gently, loving how they fit perfectly in his hands. He helped her lay down, all the while still showering her with kisses, and then began his path down her body. His hands slid over every inch of her skin, the soft touch leaving goose bumps in its wake. His lips and tongue worshipped her body as no spot was left untouched. He sucked on her neck until he was sure it would leave a mark, pulling back to admire the love bite before moving on to leave several more in random places like he was leaving his mark on her body, even if it would fade in a few days.

He found that he quite enjoyed her little whimpers and took his time, purposely avoiding where he knew she wanted him to touch the most. When he was sure she was just about ready to scream in frustration his fingers and tongue moved in to make her scream in pleasure instead. He ever so slowly sunk one long finger into her tight passage while flicking his tongue over her clit, barely brushing it. He continued his erotic torture until he felt her hands in his hair as she tried to force him to use more pressure. Giving her what she wanted he reveled in her gasps and moans as he brought her closer and closer to the edge only to back off at the last second.

Finally he bypassed two fingers altogether, pressing three into her twitching pussy while he grazed her clit with a fang. It was like music to his ears as she came, crying out his name. The sound of his name on her lips, especially at the pinnacle of her pleasure, had to be the best thing he'd ever heard in his entire life. He continued to pump three fingers slowly in and out of her, allowing her to come down from her high all the while preparing her for what was to come. He was quite well endowed and the last thing he wanted to do was to cause her pain.

He paused for a moment, wondering why he was so concerned about her. He'd never cared to take the extra time to prepare a woman to take him fully without pain. Hell, he'd never really enjoyed going down on a woman to begin with, but there was just something about this one. He wanted to please her. He wanted to make her climax over and over again until dawn. He loved the taste of her and couldn't get enough. And the idea of hurting her, it made his chest tighten painfully. He didn't understand it at all, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was going to make sure she felt no pain; that she enjoyed every second of her time with him.

He could feel her walls twitching with aftershocks from her most recent orgasm and he moved his fingers apart a bit to stretch her tight passage in preparation for his entry. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to be buried in her heat, to thrust into her wonderful and willing body over and over again.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said in a breathy voice. "I want you. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me. I can't wait anymore."

He smirked, loving those words on her lips. "Your wish is my command," he replied, slowly pulling his fingers from her heat and pressing a kiss to her folds before he began to lick his fingers clean. He wasn't going to waste it. She tasted too good for that. He knelt beside her, scooping her into his arms bridal style before climbing to his feet. He laid her gently on his bed and crawled over her. He knelt between her legs and his throbbing erection brushed against her slick folds as he leaned down to kiss her. "Tell me if it hurts, if you want me to stop."

She nodded, lifting her hips, causing them both to moan at the friction. He took hold of his aching cock and lined himself up before pushing slowing into her. He watched her eyes, wanting to make sure she felt no pain. She looked beautiful as she moaned softly at the invasion. Her hands slid down his sides to his hips, digging her nails in as she tried to pull him closer, not wanting to wait. She lifted her hips and he hissed in pleasure as her hot passage engulfed him completely. "I'm not going to break," she teased before moving her hands to his ass and giving each perfect cheek a squeeze.

He was surprised she wasn't in pain because she was tighter than any woman he'd ever been with, and he groaned as he felt her muscles tense, tightening even more around his length. His left hand was on the bed beside her head for support while his right trailed down the curves of her side, teasing her with his claws while he pulled back slightly before sliding into her depths once more. When they both moaned in pleasure he did it again, pulling out further this time. When her nails scratched down his back he thrust a bit more forcefully.

She responded so beautifully to his every move and soon he was using his demon speed to slide in and out of her delicious heat, thrusting faster and harder while every sound she made drove him on. When her inner walls began to quiver and tighten around him he slowed his movements, letting his smirk show when she groaned in disappointment. She'd been so close. He leaned down to kiss her, grinding his hips against hers while his right hand moved to tease her pink peaks one by one. He felt as her legs wrapped around his hips while her hands slipped around his neck and fisted in his hair.

He was certain that he'd never experienced something as intimate as he was at that moment. She was wrapped around him, holding him tightly as they started into each other's eyes. His hand came up to caress her cheek, allowing his thumb to trace her bottom lips. He rotated his hips against her, knowing that he was hitting just the right spot when her eyes rolled back in her head. Repeating the movement, he leaned down and kissed her softly before he pulled out almost completely and thrust back into her depths, grinding against her again.

His kisses were tender, moving down her jaw and throat until he buried his nose in her hair. He'd never felt anything like what was coming over him just then. He'd never felt so safe and secure as he did in her arms and the very idea frightened him so much he couldn't bring himself to look at her face. Her hips lifted to meet his and he managed to push the unnerving feelings away. He wanted to watch her when she came. He wanted her to be looking into his eyes when he pushed her over the edge. "Kagome," he said with a groan as her hips ground against his eagerly. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes and smiled for a moment before the sensations he was inspiring caused her to moan again. He brought her closer and closer to the edge, knowing he would be there soon as well. His lips locked with hers once more while his hand slipped between their bodies, adding pressure to her clit. It was just what she needed and he pulled back to watch her climax. She kept her eyes open and locked with his for as long as she could, but soon they slid closed. At that point it didn't matter though; as his eyes had closed as well as her tightly clenching walls threw him off the cliff into ecstasy. The muscles in his back and abdomen tightened and he felt the most incredible heat pulsing through him as he filled her with his seed. Her passage still twitched around him, drawing out his orgasm until he was sure he would pass out.

He slumped against her, his elbow barely keeping him from crushing her but she had no complaints. She ran her hands absently through his long silver hair and gently caressed his back while he caught his breath and regained his senses. When he could control his muscles again he rolled them so that he was on his back and she lay draped over him, their bodies still intimately connected. Her head rested on his chest and he stroked her hair, smiling as she drifted off to sleep, Sesshoumaru following soon after.

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

He was brought back to the waking world by Kagome's shifting in her sleep as she tried, unsuccessfully, to find a comfortable position. He was still buried inside her and was instantly turned on by her movement. He allowed his hands to travel down her back teasingly and smirked as she moaned softly. He looked down at her, waiting for her amazingly blue eyes to slide open. He watched as she shifted again, a small smile pulling at her lips as she realized their position.

"This is what I like so much about demons," she murmured as she lifted her upper body until she was sitting on her knees, straddling his hips with his once again rock hard length sheathed fully inside her. "You can just keep going…" she lifted herself, loving his little groan at the friction. "…and going…" she allowed her body to drop, moaning at the new depth and angle achieved by their new position. "…and going."

His hands moved to rest on her hips, helping to lift and lower her body over his. It was an incredibly arousing sight, this beauty taking her pleasure from his body, riding him while her perfect breasts bounced with her motion. Her palms were pressed to his chest, her nails digging in slightly when she moaned, like she was trying to keep him from vanishing.

He watched her closely as her hands came down to his, moving them to cover her breasts. He wasn't used to being in the submissive position, but letting her have the power and the control left him the freedom to simply enjoy all the sensations. He palmed her pale mounds before catching her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, rolling them firmly while observing her reactions.

She certainly seemed to like it as her back arched, pressing her breasts into his hands, and the motion of her hips picked up speed and intensity. Soon she was lifting and then roughly dropping back down again, her moans and cries becoming louder and more frequent. He began thrusting his hips up to meet her downward motion, amazed at just how much stamina this human woman had. Any other would have been passed out long ago, down for the count until late morning at the very least, but here she was giving him a run for his money.

He continued to allow her control as he felt himself moving closer and closer to his climax. He fought to hold back. He usually could last for a great deal longer, especially the second or third time around, but nothing seemed to help him slow the building pressure that was ready to erupt. He knew she was close too as her once smooth movements were growing increasingly jerky and her head was thrown back in pleasure. He heard her cry out his name as she came above him and when her already tight passage clamped down around him to an almost painful degree he felt his orgasm being forced from his body. He saw white as he experienced what had to be the most powerful climax of his entire life.

When he finally came back down he found her lying on his chest once again, panting while her fingers played absently with his hair. Kagome finally caught her breath and looked up at the demon beneath her. "D'ya think maybe I could take a shower? I'm kinda hot and sticky."

He smirked before sitting up, wrapping his arms around her to slide under her ass for support as he refused to break their connection. "I suppose a shower can be arranged." She giggled in his hold, looping her arms around his neck loosely as she allowed him to carry her through a door in the bedroom into the biggest bathroom she'd ever seen. While she took in the black tile, double sinks, and the Jacuzzi tub in the corner he made his way to the large shower stall, opening the glass door and stepping inside with his precious cargo. He set her on the large fake boulder in the stall, both of them groaning at the loss as their bodies separated completely.

"This is the coolest shower I've ever seen!" she said in awe, taking in the multiple shower heads and the faux rock wall with nooks and crannies that were really shelves for soaps, shampoos, and other shower necessities.

"It serves its purpose," he replied in a disinterested tone while turning on the water and waiting for it to reach the perfect temperature.

From where she sat, the multiple shower heads gave the impression that you were standing under a waterfall. She shook her head at him. "So does the crappy little shower in my hotel room, but there's definitely a difference."

He quirked a brow at her. "Hotel room? So then you do not live in the area?"

"Nope!" she said while hopping off the rock to stand under the flowing water. "Here to visit a friend, but I came a day early because he's way too overprotective and he never lets me have any fun. **Definitely** wouldn't have let me leave the club with you."

His beast was snarling in his mind again and this time he agreed. Her talk about another male, especially one with protective tendencies, didn't sit well with either of them though he still didn't know quite why. "Sounds like more than a friend," he almost growled.

"Nope. Just a friend. My best friend, but still just a friend. He's just always worried that some guy's gonna hurt me or break my heart. He just doesn't get it."

"Get what exactly?"

"That a girl's gotta get laid every now and then too, and it doesn't have to mean anything at all."

"Hn," was his only response before he pulled her body close to his. He had to touch her. It seemed like he wouldn't get another chance. She lived elsewhere and she'd made it very clear that he was just a one night stand, not that he'd wanted it to be something more. His beast chuckled darkly at its master as Sesshoumaru struggled to make him self believe that one night with this goddess would be enough. 'It has to be enough,' he thought. 'She does not wish it to be more and this Sesshoumaru is in no need of a relationship.'

"You want me to wash your hair?" she asked with a smile, drawing him out of his confused thoughts.

"If you wish to do so."

She laughed softly, the sound like music in his ears. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you sound when you're acting all cultured? Cuz if they haven't, then I guess I'll be the first."

"This Sesshoumaru is not cute." She simply smirked at him before slipping out of his arms and grabbing the shampoo. He'd had no idea just how wonderful having his hair washed by another could feel, but it was heavenly. Once she'd finished and did the conditioner too he decided to do the same for her. Apparently she enjoyed it just as much as he did because she moaned softly as his deadly claws scratched carefully at her scalp. Soon her body was sliding against his with the aid of the shampoo's lather and he found himself wanting her again.

He caught her hands and placed them on the wall in front of her, the water running down her back as he bent her slightly. She allowed him to position her like a doll, knowing and loving just where this was going. His hand found her folds and he was pleased to find that she was ready for him, something that amazed him. Never had a female kept up with him so well. He teased her with his fingers for a few minutes until she was pushing back against his hand and whimpering in need. Her little whimpers spoke to his beast and before he knew what had occurred, the beast had risen up to take control, sliding into her in one hard thrust that made her squeal as her feet left the floor completely.

One arm slid around her waist to hold her steady while the other found her clit, rubbing and pinching it as he continued to slam into her full force, the beast not concerned in the slightest with the possibility of hurting her. Her entire body shuddered as she came, but his thrusts and teasing touches never slowed or eased and wave after wave of orgasms crashed through her. She moaned and cried out his name until her voice was hoarse, and when she was sure she was about to pass out, not able to take anymore, she felt him tense and felt a vicious sounding snarl vibrate through her body as he pumped his seed into her, triggering one last powerful orgasm.

The beast refused to recede until he was satisfied and when Sesshoumaru was finally once more in control of his body he found her limp in his arms. For a moment he panicked, afraid the beast had done her serious damage, but as he slowly pulled his now flaccid cock from her passage he heard her moan, though it sounded rather odd with what little was left of her voice. He kept her standing as he turned her, looking into dazed blue eyes. "Are you alright? This Sesshoumaru apologizes. I did not intend to let my beast free."

She nodded and smiled. "I'm fine," she whispered in a gravelly voice. "Tired and **very** well fucked, but fine." He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him at her joke, the sincerity in her eyes allowing him to relax. How she'd been able to keep up with his beast at all, especially after all their previous activities, he had no idea. He knew his beast was far from gentle and yet she didn't seem afraid or upset in the slightest.

He held her under the water to rinse the remaining shampoo, sweat, and evidence of their most recent encounter from her tired form before lifting her in his arms and carrying her out of the shower. He helped keep her upright and assisted in toweling her dry before lifting her again and depositing her in his bed. He slipped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly to his chest, holding her like he was terrified she would disappear on him.

Her breathing evened out almost immediately and he knew she was fast asleep. He took the time to mentally scold his beast for his actions. He could have really hurt her! And then he tried to figure out why he cared so much. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about her that made everything different. He could feel sleep approaching as his tired mind grew foggy. His last thought was that he needed to learn more about her, that he had to see her again. 'In the morning,' he thought. 'In the morning this Sesshoumaru will speak to her, tell her that one night is simply not enough.'

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

When his eyes finally opened, bands of bright sunlight were peeking through his heavy curtains. He stretched and quickly discovered that something was missing. He was alone in his bed. Touching the sheets where she should have been he found them cold, telling him she'd been out of bed for quite some time. His mind was swirling rapidly and he found himself praying to any god that could be listening that she was merely in the kitchen helping her self to some coffee or stretched out on his couch watching TV. He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her! She couldn't be gone!

He rolled out of bed, not bothering with pajama pants as he searched the entire apartment, coming up empty handed. He was on the verge of panic as things began to dawn on him. He'd never found out her last name. He didn't know where she was from, only that she wasn't a local. He didn't even know what hotel she was staying at or how long she would be in the city! He had absolutely no way of finding her. When he returned to the bedroom, shoulders slumped in defeat; he noticed his clothing on the ground. Her dress, shoes, and bag were missing, but then he'd figured that they would be. She wouldn't have left naked after all.

A thought struck him then and he swiftly picked up his jeans. Reaching into the pocket he found that he had at least one thing to remember her by. Her little lacey black panties were in his hand and he brought them to his nose, breathing her unique scent in deeply. He dropped to the bed and lay back, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't allow himself to feel like this. Sesshoumaru Taisho would never be bothered by something as trivial as a female. He tried to brush the sadness and depression away, trying to convince himself that it didn't matter. It was just a one night stand, nothing more. He didn't want a relationship. He didn't need her in his life. He didn't feel a thing. And he **really** sucked at lying to himself.

Glancing at the clock he decided that if anyone would know what to do it would be his father. He dressed quickly and was on his way to the elevator when a scrap of paper caught his attention. His heart fluttered, a feeling that frightened the hell out of him, and he snatched it up to read.

_Sesshoumaru,_

_Hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did. _

_Sorry to leave without saying good-bye _

_but I had to go and you just looked so peaceful, _

_I didn't want to wake you. Thanks for the fun!_

_Kagome_

His eyes narrowed at the note. Was it possible that she'd felt nothing? Was he acting like a fool, ready to chase after a woman that didn't even want him for anything more than one night of fun? He shook his head. There was no way she hadn't felt the connection that he had. It just wasn't possible for her to not have noticed how right her hand felt in his, how perfectly her body molded against his own, how she could paralyze him with just a glance of her brilliant blue eyes. It simply wasn't an option. She had to have felt it too, and he just had to find her, to make her understand that she was anything but a one night stand in his eyes. She was just what he'd been looking for even though he hadn't been aware that he was looking at all until he found her. He would just have to find her again.

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

Kagome hadn't wanted to leave, but when she woke to go to the bathroom and checked her voicemails she discovered that her friend had somehow figured out that she had arrived a day early and was worried about her. She'd considered waking him but she refused to be that girl. All the things he made her feel, they would have to be enough. They'd had a one night stand. That was all it was and all it ever could be. She refused to be all clingy and try to turn it into something more. He hadn't said anything about wanting to see her again and it wouldn't have worked anyway. She lived nearly four hours away and long distance relationships never lasted. He was just too gorgeous to be with one woman for long and she wasn't anything special to look at. She was average at best and she knew she'd been lucky just to attract his attention at all.

She'd taken his elevator to the lobby and had the desk clerk, who had stared at her like she had three heads, call her a taxi to take her back to her car where she'd left it at the club the night before. When she finally made it to her car she called her friend to let him know that she was just fine and on her way.

"Where the hell have you been wench?" he yelled over the line after just one ring. "I thought you were fucking dead in a ditch somewhere!"

Kagome sighed as she slipped into the driver's seat and buckled her seatbelt. "Inuyasha, I am just fine. I'm a big girl you know. You can stop trying to protect me from the world. How did you even know I was here?"

"I called your place and your roommate told me you had already left. Now where were you all night?"

"I went to a club, met a nice guy, had some fun… you know."

"I swear to god, wench, someday you're going to get yourself killed, going home with whatever guy that strikes your fancy," he said in a snarky tone.

"Look, if you can pick up girls and have one night stands then I can pick up guys! You're being a hypocrite! Keep it up and I won't come see you at all! I could always turn around and go home!"

"Alright, alright, calm down wench. Where are ya?"

"I'm on my way now. It'll probably take me a half hour to get there. What did you have planned for today anyway?"

"Figured I'd take you to lunch, maybe see a movie, and do some shopping if you want."

She smiled at his words. He hated shopping but he loved to buy her things no matter how many times she told him she had her own money. "Sounds good. I'll see you in a bit then."

"See ya wench," he said gruffly before hanging up.

"That's my Inuyasha," she said with a laugh as she snapped her phone closed and started the engine.

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

He'd been standing on the front steps of the giant mansion his father owned when she drove up the long driveway. Her hanyou friend had dashed to the car, opening her door before she'd managed to put the car in park and in seconds he had her in his arms. "I missed you wench. Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"I didn't mean to scare you. You weren't supposed to know I came a day early. When we're out we need to stop at my hotel so I can grab my stuff and check out."

"Why didn't you do that before you left?"

"Because I didn't stay there last night. I came here straight from his place."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And just who was this guy?"

"Oh, no! I know better than to tell you his name. The last time I did that you found the guy and beat the crap out of him! You really need to stop being so overprotective."

Her only reply was a "K'eh" as he took an obvious sniff in her directions. "Damn spell," he muttered under his breath. She'd learned long ago that if she didn't want any guy she spent any amount of time with to end up bruised, bloody, and ready to have Inuyasha arrested for assault, she had to hide their scent on her. She found a fairly simple spell that worked wonders and ever since he'd been unable to track and locate her friend, boyfriend, date, or one night stands ever again. She laughed and he grunted in frustration before he helped her into the passenger seat of her car and took over the driver's seat. He always drove her, whether in his car or hers. She rolled her eyes as he squealed the tires, turning around and heading back down the driveway.

Kagome bent down and began to dig through her bag in search of another throat lozenge. She was lucky Inuyasha hadn't seemed to notice how hoarse her voice was. She **really** didn't want to have to explain **that** to him.

She frowned when she heard a horn honk followed by Inuyasha's muttering, "Yeah, yeah, fuck you too asshole."

"And just what was that about?" she asked, sitting back up in her seat and unwrapping the lozenge before popping it in her mouth.

"Just my fucking ass of a half-brother. Must be goin' to see Dad."

"Oh. I **still** haven't met him and we've been friends for **how many years now??**"

"Trust me, Wench, you're better off not knowing him. He'd treat you just like he treats everyone else; he'd look right through you like you weren't even there, the condescending prick."

"If you say so…" she said with a smirk, her mind wandering to last night and how Sesshoumaru had been so easily paralyzed by just her eyes. She shifted in her seat, fighting a blush as she remembered her other reason to stop at her hotel room. She'd looked everywhere but she'd been unable to find her panties! 'Oh well,' she thought. 'I guess he got a souvenir.'

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

Sesshoumaru honked his horn at his idiot of a half-brother who was driving down the middle of the driveway instead of to one side like he should have. He growled under his breath and gave the hanyou the finger as he passed. Trying to calm down, he slid his right hand in his pocket, fingers brushing the little lacy garment she'd left behind, his only souvenir of their encounter, the only proof that she'd been real at all. At least the fool was leaving. He didn't need him around to overhear his predicament. He'd never hear the end of it if Inuyasha knew that he'd fallen for a one night stand. He parked his car in front of the house and sat for a moment before heading inside, thinking of how the previous night was even better than her eyes had promised. He had to see those eyes again.


	2. About A Sequel

** b Author's Note: /b **

I was pleasantly surprised at the astounding response to my first oneshot, and because of all the reviews and requests I have decided. To everyone who's asked, yes, there will be a sequel to b **What Your Eyes Can Do /b **. It's going to be called b **What Your Eyes Did To M**e /b and will be at least a couple of chapters.

-----------------------

The first chapter will be added in a few more days. I have created a mailing list for this story as well. You can join at:

http://sunsetmiko. is also in my profile)

-----------------------

A teaser has been posted on my Live Journal if you're curious. It's a new thing that I'm doing, where a small portion of the upcoming chapter or story is posted a few days before it goes up, both to tide you over until I finish it and for the people who really enjoy the cliffies and anticipation.

http://sunsetmiko. tease please

(The link is in my profile if the url doesn't show here.)

-----------------------

** b I'll put the teaser here too for everyone who can't or doesn't want to go to LiveJournal. /b **

-----------------------

"Look at you! It's pathetic! You can't even keep control of your beast! You will not be allowed to return to work until you forget all about this girl and regain control of your beast, your mind, and your life."

He wanted to scream. He wanted to attack his father to make him feel the pain he was feeling. He had absolutely no understanding of the situation if he thought he could just forget about her.

"Besides, I don't see what you'd want with a girl who obviously sleeps around. My son deserves better than a common whore." As soon as the words passed his lips he wished he had kept them to himself because it looked like his son was about to come over the desk and disembowel him.

" b **Do not… call her… a whore… /b "** a crimson eyed Sesshoumaru growled out. "This Sesshoumaru b **will not /b ** forget about her. This Sesshoumaru b **cannot** /b forget about her. You have no understanding of what I am feeling or thinking. If you wish to fire me, fine. I will not obey like a mindless fool. Somehow I will find her or I will die trying."


End file.
